If We Ever Meet Again Evan Bourne One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Evan runs into his former best friend? Evan Bourne/OC character. I don't own Evan Bourne or anything that belongs to the WWE


I sat in the locker room. Tonight I was making my debut. Tonight on Raw it was going to be my best friends, the one I had a crush on, Evan Bourne and me in a tag team match against The Miz and Maryse. I remember the day Evan told me he was leaving.

~Flashback~

I sat on my bed thinking of how I was going to tell Evan that I liked him a lot. He was the real reason all of my relationships never really worked out. And every time Evan asked me why the guy and me broke up I always made up some excuse. So here I was thinking when all of the sudden I looked up and saw Evan I fell off the bed scared. We laughed. He helped me up apologizi9ng over and over.

"It's ok Evan." I told him.

"Guess what?" he asked. He had this huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I got into the WWE." He answered. Right there I was pretty sure my heart fell into my stomach and then they both fell out of my butt. But I couldn't tell him I was upset. I slapped a huge smile on my face.

"Wow Evan! That's amazing. I knew you would get in." I hugged him trying not to let my tears fall.

"It's all because you pushed me too. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be going to the WWE." I could tell he as really excited.

"Yeah. If I didn't push you, you wouldn't be leaving." My mood showed I wasn't happy.

"Alex what is wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that you're leaving. You're leaving me. I'm your best friend and your leaving me." I let my tears fall and I didn't care.

"Lex, it's ok. I'll visit." He pulled me into a hug but I pushed him away.

"Yeah if you have time between traveling, training, and dating yeah sure." I told him.

"Lexi, what's this about?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I grabbed my purse and shoes and stood up. "I got to go." I told him leaving. I didn't want to tell him that I liked him because he would only think that I like him because he is leaving. There was no way I was going to tell him. No way. No how.

~End of Flashback~

I shook that awful memory from my head as I walked to the entrance area. The Miz, Maryse, and Evan were already out there. It was my turn. My theme "Right Here In My Arms." By: H.I.M, blared through the arena and I ran out wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, a black bra like Trish Stratus use to wear, and back converse. I slapped hands with the fans as I made my way down to the ring. I climbed in and walked over to my tag team partner, Evan.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hi." He was in complete awe. I don't know if it was because he remember me and realized how much I have changed or that I was here in the WWE or he didn't recognize me and thought I weas very beautiful. (I'm not bragging but I have my days where I am completely ugly).

"You wanna start?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered. I jumped over the top rope and onto the apron. I watched as Evan and The Miz started to fight.

~FF To The End Of The Match~

I had Maryse in the perfect position. I climbed to the top rope and performed the Shooting Star Press perfectly. I went for the pin. 1…2…3.

"Here are your winners…Evan Bourne and Lexi." My theme played as Evan and I walked up the ramp and backstage.

"Lex, I can't believe you are here. This is amazing." Evan told me the minute we got backstage.

"I'm not here for your little entertainment. I'm here because I have worked for it." I argued with him.

"Alex what are you talking about? Little entertainment? I'm so lost." His look spelled it all out. He was being honest.

"You never got my ranting confession e-mail?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. I was getting really annoyed with this little game.

"Yeah I got it. what about it?" he asked.

"Evan, I didn't just rant in that e-mail. I put a confession. Don't you get it?"

"Lexi, there was no confession in that e-mail or any e-mail."

" I have to go but read between the lines." I walked away going to the Diva's locker room. I changed into my black and turquoise corset with my black skinny jeans. I packed up and left the locker room."


End file.
